Room 1947
by TheDoorCanSeeIntoYourSoul
Summary: They all faced the woman in white, who smiled and said in her quiet but terrifying voice,  "Goodbye."    First story. Has some RusAme but it's not really the focus on the story..


Room 1947

It all started one night on October 31st when a couple of naïve and "fearless" teenagers decided to throw a party at an expensive hotel, courtesy of the host's parents. Nothing to be worried about yet, they decided to scare each other with excessively gory, illogical stories.

"Is everyone having an awesome time?" the host, Alfred, asked already predicting the answer. Surely enough, he was answered with a chorus of people showing their approval.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, his excited and content voice lowered to one of pure seriousness and warning. "I need you guys to listen to me and be very careful not to enter Room 1947. I've heard of people going inside and never being heard of ever again."

The response he received was, well, unexpected. A usually quiet boy at the back of the room looked down, nervously, and began to speak. "When I got here, I passed by Room 1947 and heard voices behind the door, whispering in a language I couldn't understand. I paused and put my ear to the door, trying to hear more clearly.

"The voices got louder and louder, then came to an abrupt stop. I asked one of the maids passing by about what I heard, to which she replied, 'Hotel staff are not allowed to speak to guests on personal matters, sir.' And left with shifting eyes. I decided it was probably just my imagination since I watched a scary movie the night before.

"I started walking towards the elevator to go up to the room printed on my invitation, until I heard an extremely loud BANG, followed by a scream. I looked around trying to see if anyone showed signs of hearing it as well, but all the hotel staff acted as nothing happened.

"Overtaken by curiosity, I stayed near the door, listening. I heard distant footsteps in the room, getting closer. I suddenly felt a gush of wind run down my spine, and that was when I decided to run up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator, to this room," The boy, Matthew, finished.

Alfred just stared, his eyes wide, into the distance. His boyfriend, Ivan, rushed up to him and pulled him off to a conversation near the back corner of the room, trying to get him back to normal.

Everyone else's response was not very much different. Except Arthur, now leading the group, after Alfred's departure.

"And how do we know," Arthur huffed, "that you aren't making all of this up?"

"I'm not, I swear!" Matthew stated.

"Ha, sure," Arthur said, sarcastically, " If one of us went down there, I guarantee there would be absolutely nothing there. Unless of course you count a bed, a nightstand, and a desk."

The crowd laughed, and Matthew gave up. _If they don't believe me, it's their fault what happens if one of them decides to go there. Alfred already gave them a warning, _he thought.

There was an awkward silence in the room until one of the people in the group, Arthur recognized as Gilbert, piped up.

"If you're so brave, why don't you go down there yourself?"

Arthur blushed. "F-fine. I will."

Alfred reentered the room, followed by Ivan. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, I just need to go to that store on 3rd street to get some, uh, popcorn," Arthur lied.

Alfred, oblivious to the whole situation, asked, "You're going alone? It's almost midnight…"

" No, Antonio, Francis and I are going too, right Artie?" Gilbert said, smirking.

"Sure." Arthur muttered angrily.

Alfred looked confused, then shook it off. "Alright then, don't get lost!"

The small group started their way down the stairs, unaware of the events about to take place.

It seemed to take forever to get to the end of the eerie-feeling hallway. As soon as they got to the door they felt a dark aura surround them. Arthur reluctantly placed his shaking hand on the icy cold doorknob. The door blew open on its own, startling Arthur and the other teens.

"W-well go on then," Francis stuttered.

Arthur stepped into the room, then stopped in his tracks.

"Since Gilbert forced me to do this, he's going with me," He stated, "Actually, all of you are going with me."

Sounds of protest were heard from the group.

"Quiet down, If you hadn't noticed we're a bunch of teenagers in front of a room at midnight whispering quite loudly about going inside with no key, don't we look suspicious enough? Also, its only fair!" Arthur hissed.

They all followed close behind Arthur into the room, when the door slammed closed. Now they were stuck in a room only lighted by the moonlight, covered in cobwebs. As they walked around the room they noticed photographs on the floor of a family with solemn expressions on their faces. Antonio walked into the bathroom and what he saw was definitely frightening.

The mirror was smashed in the middle and the entire room had blood smeared on the walls. The shower curtain was decaying, and there was a huge whole in the roof. He also noticed there was notes and photos scattered all over the floor. He picked one up and it read,

_October 31, 1969_

_On this day every year, I vow to make a permanent return to earth to have revenge on my killer._

Arthur, Gilbert, and Francis heard a scream coming from the bathroom and rushed to investigate. There they saw Antonio standing still, his face pale.

"_She's here,"_ He whispered, "_And she'll destroy anything in her path to revenge."_

Arthur wanted to ask, "Who's here? What are you talking about?" But as soon as the words were about to leave his mouth, he felt as if he was stabbed in the arm. He screamed and lifted his arm to see that it was, in fact, bleeding from a wound created by a knife.

Upstairs, Alfred heard the scream and immediately stood up and started running downstairs, toward room 1947, followed by Ivan.

"I should have known they weren't going to the store, god I'm so STUPID!" he yelled.

In the room, the group jumped and turned to look at Arthur, shaking with terror.

"Schieße! What happened?" shouted Gilbert.

" I don't know, I was just standing here, and I got stabbe-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?" Alfred screamed, bursting inside the room, "Didn't I tell you not to go down here but _noooo _you just had to go and-"

And that was when they saw _her._

She was a black haired woman, wearing a tattered white dress covered with speckles of dark red blood holding a knife in her left hand. Her hair covered her face, and her skin was a blinding shade of white. She moved slowly towards Ivan, the grip on her knife tightening. She stabbed the upper-left side of his chest quickly, and turned towards Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and Arthur.

Alfred collapsed next to Ivan, crying into his scarf.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "We'll see each other soon, da?"

Alfred looked up with tears in his eyes, confused.

And the blade slit his throat.

The other group looked at each other, knowing this was their last moment on earth. They all faced the woman in white, who smiled and said in her quiet but terrifying voice,

"Goodbye."

_November 2__nd__ 2011_

_Los Angeles Chronicle _

_The bodies of 5 teenagers were found yesterday at the Seaside Breeze Hotel in Los Angeles, California. Their cause of death is not being released by the police to the public. _


End file.
